poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Z tries to escape/Fighting the Changlings and Carmen and Juni's robot clones
The way Professor Z tries to escape and fighting the Changlings and Carmen and Juni's robot clones goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. Professor Zundapp: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pressing the button several times GAH!!! our heroes GASP! Percy: Turn my best friend into a bomb will you?! of the team pull out their weapons Edward: Prepare to meet your makers, Professor! Professor Zundapp: Ee, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! away Finn McMissile: Guys! I'll get Zundapp, you find Thomas and the Cortezs! James: Right away! Holley Swiftwell: Got it! General Dedrich: I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm gonna help McMissile! Queen Chrysalis: NO!! MY REVENGE WON'T BY FOILED!! the lemons YOU LOT!! GET THAT TANK ENGINE, CADENZA, AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND MAKE SURE THEY DIE!!! Tubbs pacer: Okay, your highness! Vladimir Trunkov: Let's get that tank engine and unicorns!! Queen Chrysalis: her changlings My Changlings, get them!! In the halls. Thomas: TWILIGHT! LET GO OF MY COUPLING!! Twilight: NEVER!! Back with Floop and the Cortezs. Floop: Come on. We have to keep the army from leaving the castle. Our only chance is to get to the control room... and hope that their missions have not been programmed. Ingrid: And what if they have? Floop: Then there's no one on earth who can stop them. One at a time. dopplegangers show up Floop: Left, left, left, left! That way. Gregorio and Ingrid aren't behind them Where's Mom and Dad? take a look on the viewing screens Your doppelgangers have them. Juni: Can you shut them down from here? Floop: It's too late. The Third Brain is linked not only to them... but to all the robot children. Carmen: Can't you remove it? Floop: We can't take 500 brains out! Carmen: So don't. Just reprogram it. Floop: That would take weeks! Carmen: Just two words. Floop: A binary switch. Of course. So they would define right as wrong.... Carmen: And wrong as right. Juni Come on. Floop: But it's not that simple. Carmen: Figure it out. We'll be back for you Juni: Teach them to be good. Back with the Professor. Tony Trihull: Hurry Professor! then drives behind the Professor and then hooks into his bumper Professor Zundapp: AAH!!! Finn McMissile: it in the opposite direction YAH!!! Do you really think I'm going to let you float away Professor?! something starts pulling on the Professor GRRRRRRR!!!!! Tony Trihull: an electromagnet to pull the Professor towards him, then tries to blow up Finn Professor Zundapp: Give it up, McMissile!! General Dedrich: NOT YOUR WATCH!!! straight into view and starts deploying his bombs which stick to the magnet YIPPY KI YA, YOU DAMN GERMAN DESTROYER!!! a rocket KA-BAM!!! In the halls. races by another Gremlin Blue Gremlin: headset Hey, they're coming your way. Gremlin: the pacer Let's go! Pacer: evilly two turn around heroes come down the hall way in the opposite direction Skarloey: We can't let the villains hurt Thomas and Twilight!! Dusty: Right! Come on! Mako: around the corner Here he comes! they hear a growling squeal Mucker: And the Changlings too! his shotgun We're gonna have to fight them. Sharky: Okay, after Thomas races by, we'll jump out and surprise the Changlings! Pinkie: Oh boy, a surprise party! Is it their birthday? Rattlesnake Jake: Not that kind of damn surprise, ya dumb pony!! Steamy: Get ready! races by Thomas: Hey guys! Uray: Now! jump in front of the army of Changlings Changlings: stop and grin as they look upon the group Hugs: Look like we're gonna have to do this the "gunny" way! Changlings: to attack Dusty: So those are Changlings. Ferdinand: That's right. starts shooting at the Changlings Mucker: radio Finn, we need you and the General! An army of Changlings are fighting us! Back with Mr. Lisp and the others. Gradenko: Have a seat, Mr. Lithp. You'll be more comfortable. Mr. Lisp: It's Lisp. My army, Ms. Gradenko, is the only comfort I need. Minion: They on their way, sir. Mr. Lisp: Minion? What happened to your head? Minion: Oh, don't worry. I think it's reversible. and his 3 other heads smile In the halls. Carmen: MOM! DAD! robot clones show up Juni: Careful. They're stronger and smarter now. Carmen: So are we. Yaah! robots run away See? then the robots run up the walls and flip back forward Oh, shi...take mushrooms. then walk straight up to the robots Carmen: [ shoots a cable onto the ceiling and hoists the robot Juni up] Juni: Whoa! spun by the robot Carmen Ohh! Ohh...ohh...ohh... ohh...ohh...ohh... Juni watches Juni being spun around Somewhere else. Gregorio: Let's go. 2 jump and land in the main room Lisp. Should have known you were behind this. I take it you are Minion. Minion: Giggles Gregorio: Ms. Gradenko...I think. Ms. Gradenko: Oh, it's me, all right. I owe my new look to your children. Gregorio: Remind me to raise their allowance. LISP: Minion, I think now would be a good time... to see a demonstration of your wonderfully demonic children. Minion: Certainly. Back with Carmen and Juni. Robot Carmen: Juni down the hall then faces Carmen but then Robot Juni comes off the ceiling and grabs her Juni: Arrg! Robot Carmen: Your parents were so easy to capture... and you're not any better. Poor little Juni. Defenseless and weak. a huge chunk out of the wall You're a worthless little squirt. the dust from her hand Carmen: Juni! Don't listen to her. You're not worthless! You figured out how to get us here. You helped Floop realize he was good, not bad. You talked to the Fooglies and saved Mom and Dad. You're strong, Juni! You're strong! punches the wall You're not that strong, Juni! Juni: Ow. Robot Carmen: Juni and lifts him up Puny...Juni. It's all over. Holley Shiftwell: NOT YET, IT ISN'T!! her tazer gun and tazes the robot and Juni shove the robots on the wall Carmen: Instant cement! That should hold them. cracking Carmen: Let's go find Mom, Dad, and the others. Juni: Good idea. Holley Shiftwell: Follow me. Back with our heroes. Dusty: man! These Changlings just don't quit or stop coming! James: I know, we find that out when we first encountered them! Percy: Keep fighting! We can't let them beat us! Steam Driller: Luckily, we can defeat them with our guns! Finn McMissile: in with the General Hang on! We'll give you a hand! his guns and starts shooting Toby: Take this, Changelings! Applejack: her coachgun Eat this ya no-good varmints!!! both shots General Dedrich: Eat lead, suckers! shooting the Changlings with his Gatling guns and Zaners, which destroy a huge amount of the army keeps up the gunfire, until there are hardly any Changlings left Dazzlen: Not to finish the last few! his flamethrower, which burns up the remaining Changlings and there are no more Evan: That takes care a' that. J.J.: Let's find Thomas and Twilight. Back with Thomas and Twilight. Thomas: Twilight, I'm serious! Let go! Twilight Sparkle: No, I won't!! heroes then come up behind James: There they are! Dusty: We've got them! the Gremlin and Pacer appear right behind them Edward: Look! It's the Gremlin and Pacer! Henry: Oh no! Percy: Finn, hook yourself on the back of me! I'll drive, you take care of the lemons! Finn McMissile: Got it! onto Percy's back coupling with his right grappling hook Gremlin: There they are! a rocket launcher Finn McMissile: a wheeled motorized jack Gremlin: jack tilts the Gremlin Whoooaaaa!!!! the rocket but flips over AAH! Finn McMissile: a missile which hits the rocket Pacer: a ton of wagons in front of the group Percy: We're gonna crash!!! Dusty: I'll get it! a gap in the train of wagons Pacer: chase, shooting at our heroes with his Vickers Rainbow: her M4, cocks it. Then shoots at the Pacer and shoots out a tire Pacer: AAH!!! Whoa! into a tanker of sludge AWWW!!! Skarloey: That will take care of them! Sir Handel: Let's get the bomb off Thomas! Apple Bloom: Right away! Sweetie Belle: Come on! Scootaloo: Duncan, the main hall and step on it! Duncan: Right away, Scoot!! After Thomas stops in the main room. Thomas: Holley! Holley Shiftwell: We have to get the bomb off you, Thomas. Twilight Sparkle: A bomb? Thomas: Yeah, the villains strapped it to me, to kill you and Cadance for Queen Chrysalis' revenge plan. Twilight: Queen Chrysalis? Gustis: By my calculations, that bomb is powerful enough to blow up a whole 737. shoves the Professor in the room Professor Zundapp: You! How did you get out of your prison cell?! Mucker: Wait, where's Carmen and Juni? Holley Shiftwell: They're on their way right now. Finn McMissile: Turn off the bomb Zundapp! Professor Zundapp: Are you all so dense? It's voice-activated, everything is voice-activated these days. Steam Sweeper: Why am my not surprised? Pinkie: the bomb DEACTIVATE! DEACTIVATE! DEACTIVATE! Uray 1st, Dusten 2nd, Tune 3rd: PINKIE! STOP! DON'T DO THAT!! Bomb: Voice denied. starts up timer which starts at 12:30 Steam Driller: Pinkie, you dumb-head! Those bombs can only be disarmed by the one who armed it! Professor Zundapp: Why, that's correct. Holley Shiftwell: her tazer Say it! Professor Zundapp: Deactivate. Bomb: Voice denied. timer decreases a minute from 12:06 to 11:06, then continues Professor Zundapp: I'm not the one who activated it. Would anyone else wanna try? tazes him AAAH!!!! DIIII!!! Finn McMissile: You read my mind. Holley Shiftwell: scuffs He was getting in my nerves. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes